KrisTao - Junkie (flashback)
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: apa jadinya jika tao yang polos menjadi seorang pecandu obat obatan?


(FF kris-Tao - Junkie ||FlashBack||

Cast :  
Huang Zi Tao.  
Wu Yi Fan.  
Huang Yi Xing.  
Suho.  
Huang Baekhyun (ibu layTao)  
Huang Chanyeol (ayah LayTao)

Semua marga ane ganti, umur juga ane ganti, jadi jangan pada demo , karna ini just fict #sok inggris deh ni author -,-

curhat dulu ane bentar tentang komentar di ff junkie sebelum nya:  
Kenapa HIV aids - karena memang begitu beib, sebab ini cerita asli pernah terjadi sama teman ane sendiri, kenapa bisa bisu ? Ok, tao itu disini pecandu, tubuhnya dan narkoba itu sudah bersahabat, selain tiu dia juga peminum, jadi dia bisu itu karena pengaruh dari alkohol tinggi yang dia minum efek tepatnya.  
-endingnya terasa di paksa in : ok, ane hargain pendapat anda baby, sebab ane gak mau baby tao mati, ane juga gak suka ff angst, maka dari itu ini ane kasih bagaimana cerita kehidupannya anak ane (tao) coz tao ini sebenarnya anak ane ama taemin #di gampar.

Author : Choi Seung Wook (Chanbaek Park).

Genre : Yaoi, Romance , Sad, comedy.

Rating : Semua umur.

.

seorang namja manis sedang asik membaca buku di bawah pohon yang tertanam di sekitar taman indah tersebut, tanpa dia sadari seorang namja tampan memperhatikan dari jarak yang bisa di katakan lumayan jauh, namja tampan itu selalu memperhatikan namja cantik bermata panda itu, kadang namja tampan itu tersenyum sendiri melihat namja cantik itu menggerutu, entah apa yang dia baca sehingga mimik wajah nya selalu berganti, dengan langkah perlahan dan keberanian penuh, namja tampan itu menghampiri namja yang sudah lama di incarnya.

''ehm'' dehan namja tampan itu, membuat namja manis bermata panda itu terlonjak kaget, dan mendongak kan kepala nya melihat namja yang berdeham barusan, namja manis itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya tanda dia tidak mengerti, kekehan keluar dari bibir namja tampan itu, membuat wajah polos itu semakin mengkerut.

''wae?''tanya namja polos itu.

''anio, hmm aku wu yi fan''ujar namja tampan bernama wu yi fan itu mengulurkan tangan nya, namja polos nan manis itu menerima uluran tangan wu yifan atau akrab di panggil kris.

''hm huang zi tao, panggil saja tao''ujar tao -namja manis- menyambut uluran tangan kris.

''kau sedang apa?'' tanya kris dan duduk di sebelah tao, mata nya yang tajam melirik ke arah buku yang di baca oleh tao.

''ini, ntah tao hanya iseng iseng baca saja''ujar tao seadanya.

''hmm apa tao sekolah di campus itu?''tanya kris sembari menunjuk gedung kokoh.

''hm ne, kalau gege dimana?''

''aku sudah kerja''

''oo kirain masih kuliah'' ujar tao manggut manggut, membuat kris menatapnya gemas dan mengacak pelan surai hitam itu lembut.

''eh sudah sore, tao pulang dulu ne, nati kalau ada jodoh kita pasti bertemu kekekeke'' ujar tao polos sambil terkekeh.

''mau gege antar?''tanya kris menawarkan diri.

''hm tidak perlu, rumah tao dekat sini ''jawab tao lalu membungkuk pelan ke arah kris dan melambaikan tangan nya kemudia dia pergi, kris hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan namja cantik nan polos itu.

.

.

Tao membuka pagar rumahnya yang mewah dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk.

''dari mana kau?''tanya pria tinggi dan berbadan tegap.

''dari taman appa''jawab tao.

''apa yang kau bisa perbuat eoh ! Coba kau tiru kakak mu , dia selalu membanggakanku sedangkan kau apa yang bisa perbuat selain menangis !''bentak sang appa tiba-tiba, membuat tao menundukkan kepalanya takut.

''yeollie sudahlah jangan memarahi tao terus-''

''kau bela saja dia terus makanya dia jadi cengeng baikkie !'' bentak chanyeol memotong pembicaraan istrinya -baekhyun- lalu pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

''baby jangan menangis ne, appa hanya sedang emosi saja'' bisik baekhyun dan memeluk anak bungsunya yang terisak itu sayang.

''mian he umma tao tidak pernah membuat umma dan appa bangga , tao hanya membuat kalian susah''ujar tao menyeka air matanya, baekhyun hanya setia mengelus punggung anaknya itu sayang.

''ya sudah tao istirahat gih kekamar ne''ujar baekhyun.

''ne umma'' tao berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 3.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size nya lalu menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

''sebegitu bencikah appa kepadaku, padahal aku selalu berusaha membuat appa dan umma bangga''lirih tao mengusap air matanya.

Grep

''menangis eoh''bisik suara lembut memeluk pinggang tao.

''lay-ge''ujar tao lalu membalas pelukan lay, namja cantik yang mempunyai lesung pipi sangat manis.

''uljima, tao pasti bisa''ujar lay, tao hanya mengangguk di dekapan kakak tercintanya itu.

''lay tao makan malam sudah siap'' terdengar teriakan baekhyun yang menggema.

''kajja makan, umma sudah memanggil'' ajak lay, tao hanya mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah dimana umma dan appa nya sudah menunggu mereka.

mereka sekeluarga makan dengan hening hanya terdengar suara sendok yang berdu dengan piring kaca tersebut.

''bagaimana latihanmu lay?''tanya chanyeol kepada anak sulungnya itu.

''aku berhasil appa''ujar lay tersenyum.

''jjang ! Kau selalu membanggakan appa, tidak seperti adik mu yang menyusahkan''sindir chanyeol tajam, membuat tao berhenti menggerakkan tangan nya.

''yeolli-''

''tao selesai''ujar tao lalu berlari kekamarnya.

.

Kenapa appa begitu membenciku tuhan? Kenapa?  
ku langkahkan kakiku menuju taman, lalu mendudukkan diriku dikursi taman yang sepi ini, awan pun mulai mendung, aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari tempat ini.

Grep

''uljima''bisik seseorang lalu menghapus air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya, dia kris, semenjak perkenalan kami dulu tepatnya di taman ini, hubungan kami semakin dekat, dia selalu ada saat aku banyak masalah, hanya kris dan umma yang mengerti aku.

''kenapa appa begitu membenci tao''isak ku, kris semakin erat memelukku, hanya kehangatan yang aku rasakan saat berada di dekapannya.

''anio, sebenarnya appa tao itu menyangimu tao''bisiknya.

''tapi appa selalu saja marah''isakku.

''uljima, percayalah padaku''bisik nya dan mengangkat wajahku perlahan, kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ku, aku sempat kaget, tapi kris menggenggam tanganku menenangkanku, aku merasa benar benar hangat dan menutup kedua mataku merasakan ciuman ini.

''saranghae''bisiknya dan kembali menyatukan bibir kami.

.

.

Tak terasa hubunganku dengan kris-ge sudah setahun, aku sangat senang, dia orang nya perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang, hari ini katanya kris ge mau melamarku menjadi tunangan nya, tapi aku tidak tau apa reaksi appa nantinya, sebab appa pernah melarangku untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, tapii umma mengizinkanku berhubungan dengan kris-ge, karna kris-ge dan umma sangat dekat, umma sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

dan sekarang kita sudah sampai di depan rumahku, aku mempersilahkan kris ge masuk.

''anyeyong ajjumma''ujarnya dan membungkuk sopan ke arah umma ku, umma ku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya sayang.

''em, ajjumma ada yang ingin aku katakan''ujar nya mantap.

''kajja kita ke ruang tamu saja'' ujar umma dan kamipun berjalan menuju arah ruang keluarga, kulihat appa sedang membaca korannya.

''silahkan duduk''

''hm apa yang mau nak kris bicarakan eum?''tanya umma lembut.  
Kris menggenggam tanganku dan menatap umma serius, appa melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja lalu melipat tangan nya di depan dada dan menatap ke arah kami, membuatku gugup.

''aku ingin meminta restu mempertunangkan tao''ujar kris-ge mantap.

''atas dasar apa kau mau mempertunangkan anakku eoh?''ujar appa tajam.

''aku mencintainya ajjusi''ujar kris-ge.

''ck, lebih baik kau pulang saja''usir appa.

''yeollie, biarkanlah dia bertunangan dengan tao''bujuk umma.

''apa kau bisa bertahan dengan anak cengeng itu?''tanya apa tajam.

Deg

Aku hanya menunduk,kurasakan genggaman kris ge semakin erat.

''aku yang akan menjadi penyandarannya jika dia menangis, aku akan membahagiakannya dengan cara ku, aku akan menghukum diriku jika membuatnya menangis, aku akan selalu ada untuknya''ujar kris ge mantap.

''ck terserahmu lah''ujar appa, berarti ..

''ne umma merestui kalian''ujar umma tersenyum manis.

''gomawo ajjumma''

.

.

kami melangsungkan tunangan kami di taman dia mana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan dia mengatakan perasaannya ke padaku.

tapi akhir - akhir ini kris-ge sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaannya, kadang dia juga tidak pulang, membuat ku kesepian.

Hm dari pada aku kesepian lebih baik aku berkunjung saja ke kantornya, ku lajukan mobilku menuju kantornya setelah sampai di tempat, aku berjalan menuju lift.

ting

Pintu lift terbuka, dan aku berjalan menuju ruang kantornya, ku buka perlahan pintu kerjanya ingin memberi kejutan, tapi apa?! malah aku yang terkejut, dia berciuman dengan yeoja yang aku tau itu taeyeon noona skrestarisnya, aku berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

Drttttt...drtttt...drtttttt..

aku hapus kasar air mataku dan mengambil hp ku , lay gege, tumben dia memanggilku.

''yeobbosseoo''

''...''

''mwo ! Umm...umaaaa !''aku segera melajukan mobilku menuju rumah yang sudah lama aku tinggakan, ne semenjak bertunangan dengan kris-ge,

Deg

Ah sudahlah aku tak mau mengingat kejadian tadi.

langkahku terhenti saat melihat badan umma yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

''ummaaaaa...hukss...umma ireonaaaa...ummaaaaa !'' lay gege memelukku yang sedang histeris, bagaimana tidak merasa kepalamu akan terasa pecah dengan hati yang sangat sakit jika meihat tunanganmu berciuman panas dengan namja lain dan menadapat ibumu meninggal eoh?  
Pasti sakit bukan, siapa yang tidak tetekan, appa yang begitu membenciku dan umma yang kusayang telah pergi menemui tuhan ! Arghhhhhh !

Saat pemakaman umma pun dia tidak datang ! Keparat kau tak menepati janjimu!

Semua telah pergi, langit pun mulai mengeluarkan air sucinya, aku tak berniat beranjak, aku hanya ingin menemani umma, aku tak mau umma kesepian, sedangkan appa dia mengurung dirinya di kamar sembari memeluk foto umma.

''umma huks kenapa pergi ,,huks''

Grepp

Ku rasakan seseorang memelukku.

''uljimma''

''siapa kau?''tanya ku saat melihat namja yang lumayan tampan berkulit tan memelukku.

''aku kai, jangan menangis ibumu akan sedih jika melihat anaknnya menangis, lebih baik kau ikut aku, aku bisa membuat senang''bisiknya, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya, fikiranku sekarang sedang berkecamuk.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah apartemen, kai mempersilahkan aku masuk.

''silahkan duduk, oh ya kenalkan ini istri ku do kyungsoo''ujar kai memperkenalkan namja cantik bermata bulat.

''sejak kapan aku jadi istrimu kkamjjong''elaknya , kai memeluknya, membuatku iri saja.

''hm apa kau mau coba?''tanya kai memberi ku segelas minuman berwarna hitam pekat, aku mengangguk dan mulai meminum minuman itu, rasanya aneh tapi , jjang ! Fikiranku tenang, benar benar serasa melayang.

''bagaimana?''tanya kai.

''aku suka''ujarku , kepalaku terasa berat tapi benar ini sangat menyenangkan baru kali ini aku merasa sebahagia ini.

''dan kau coba minum pil ini''ujar kyungsoo namja cantik itu memberi ku satu buah pil aku pun meneguknya.

Oh, ini benar-benar, kenapa rasanya badanku ringan, aku serasa melayang, kai menyuntikkan sesuatu di lenganku entah apa itu aku tidak tau, tapi 2 menit kemudian aku merasa bahagia, aku melihat umma, aku senang...ah ini benar -benar.

.

.

Semenjak itulah aku mengikuti langkah kai dan kyungsoo, aku tau ini jalan yang salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itu yang membuatku senang, aku sudah bergantung dengan obat itu, semenjak itu aku berani melawan appa, dan yang parahnya aku pernah diam diam mencuri uang appa, kalau si bodoh kris dia belum tau, aku tidak tau, semenjak kejadian itu aku jarang bicara dengannya lagi, seperti sekarang ini aku sedang ada di sofa dan memainkan laptop pemberian kai dan kyungsoo, sedangkan kris hanya menatapku heran.

''tao baby, kenapa mendiamkan gege eum?''tanya kris membelai lembut pipi tao yang sedang asik dengan laptop nya.

''gege''ujar tao menatap kris polos, membuat kris gemas.

''gege waktu sebelum kematian umma, tao pergi ke kantor gege dan parahnya ge, tao melihat gege berciuman dengan salah satu sekertaris gege hm taeyon noona''

Deg

Mata kris terbelalak besar mendengar kata polos dari tunangan nya itu, membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri.

''hm tao..de-dengar itu tida..k seperti yang t-tao ba-bayangkan''ujar kris gugup, tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap kris heran.

''tenang ge, tao akan memaafkan gege asal kasih tao uang otte?''

''mwo, untuk apa?

''tao mau beli tas gucci terbaru''

''ok, pakai kartu ini sepuas mu baby''ujar kris, tao tersenyum lalu langsung mencium bibir kris dan segera pergi.

''kau hebat tao, kajja kita bersenang senang''ujar tao sendiri dan menelpon kai.

.

Dengan wajah berseri seri tao memasuki club malam, dan menuju pintu kamar vip yang telah di sewah nya, disana sudah ada kai, kyungsoo, dan yang lain.

''barang apa yang kau bawa sekarang?''tanya tao menatap bandar narkoba itu.

''hm banyak model ganja silahkan kau pilih sendiri, tentunya harganya berbeda beda, di jamin kau akan puas''bisik sang bandar ke telinga tao.

''ok baiklah bawa sini'' perintah tao, bandar itu mengeluarkan sebuah tas hitam dan membuka tas nya, mata panda tao menyeringai melihat benda benda yang sudah menjadi hidupnya itu.

Tao meletakkan uangnya di meja dan bandar itu menyerahkan tas penuh obat obat pemuas itu ke tao, dengan senang hati tao mengambilnya.

''senang berbisnis denganmu''ujar bandar itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

''we are party guys''teriak tao, dan mulai meminum wine yang dipesan kai dengan cairan hitam pekat.

.

kris mencium nakal leher yeoja yang berstatus menjadi skretarisnya, tangan besarnya meremas kasar payudara yang cukup besar milik taeyeon membuat taeyeon membusungkan dada nya ingin lebih serta mengeluarkan desahan desahan menjijikan dari mulutnya yang membuat nafsu birahi kris semakin memuncak, tangan kris menarik kasar mini dres yang di gunakan taeyeon dan membuka bra hitam yang menutupi payudara besarnya , sehingga taeyeon hanya menggunakan underwear hitamnya.

Brak

Tao membuka kasar pintu apartementnya dan mendapati kris sedang mencumbu yeoja lain, tao keadaannya yang sedang mabuk dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya serta badannya yang semakin mengurus terlihat benar benar sangat kacau, kris terlonjak kaget saat tao membuka pintu apalagi dengan keadaan tao yang benar benar kacau dan jangan lupa bau minuman alkohol terkuar dari tubuh nya.

''ouh ! kau hebat kris..hik..eh yeoja itu cantik juga hik payudaranya hik besar..pantas saja kau mau dengan nya hik..''rancau tao memandang yeoja yang bertelanjang itu dengan pandangan yang menjijikkan, dengan santainya tao duduk di samping sofa di mana yeoja itu masih duduk di pangkuan kris.

tao menutup pelan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungny di punggung sofa.

''noona pakailah bajumu, hik dan segera pulang''perintah tao masih merancau khas orang mabuk, yeoja itu segera memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan apartement kristao, sedangkan kris masih menatap tajam ke arah tao, dia sadar kalau dia sangat jarang memperhatikan tunangan nya itu akhir akhir ini.

Kris mendekat ke arah tao dan mencoba membelai lembut pipi tao yang agak tirusan dan tak chubby lagi.

''jangan sentuh aku brengsek''kesal tao dan menendang kasar perut kris.

''AKU TAK MAU DI SENTUH OLEH NAMJA JALANG SEPERTI MU TUAN WU KEPARAT''murka tao dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan kris yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, baru kali ini dia mendengar umpatan kasar dari bibir mungil itu.

Kris segera berlari dan menarik tangan tao, membuat sang empu tangan mendelik tajam ke arah kris.

Plak

Satu buah tamparan melayang ke wajah tampan kris.

''aishhhh JANGAN SENTUH AKU KEPARAT ! HILANGKAN DULU BADANMU DARI NAJIS, BARU KAU BOLEH MENYENTUHKU !''murka tao lagi dan mendorong kris ke dinding lalu meninju wajah nya bertubi tubi.

''aku - ingin - kita - berakhir''bisik tao penuh penekanan dan beranjak keluar dari apartement mereka.

-kris pov-

Kris pabbo ! Bodoh ! Apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini ! Aku merasa setiap aku melihat mata taeyeon ntah kenapa aku menunduk apa yang selalu di perintahnya, aku tidak tau , seperti ada yang menjalankan tubuhku ini, dan sekarang tao namja yang ku cintai dia arghhhhh ! Andweee ! Aku sangat mencintainya ! sudah 3 minggu semenjak kejadian itu aku tak pernah melihat namja yang sangat ku cintai itu, aku pergi kerumahnya, appa bilang dia sudah tidak ada pulang keruamah, huang zi tao dimana kau berada baby, aishhhh ! Skrestaris gila itu pun sudah ku pecat, ku lajukan mobilku menuju club yang lumayan terpencil ntah mengapa aku ingin menghilangkan masalahku ini sebentar, setelah sampai ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat ini , eh? Tao? Eh iya itu tao? tanpa babibu segera ku hampiri dia.

Deg

Tidak mungkin ! Tao sedang menyuntikkan sebuah cairan di lengan nya dan apa itu di meja pil yang ku tahui seperti ganja itu sedang digunakan nya.

''tao !''teriakku geram, dia melihatku dan memicingkan matanya, dengan amarah yang memuncak ku tarik tangannya kasar, oh tuhan lihatlah tangannya saja seperti anak berumur 12, badannya bertambah kurus dengan lingkaran yang membuatnya benar benar seperti panda.

.

.

Kris menyeret kasar lengan tao menuju mobilnya.

''hey hey santai sayang, bukannya kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa apa eum?''tanya tao menghempaskan tangan kris kasar dan bersandar di badan mobil sport kris dengan melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

''mwo ! enak saja ! kau yang memutuskan secara sepihak ! Dan waktu itu kau hanya salah paham tao'' terang kris.

''ck ck ck ! Salah paham ! Hey tuan wu ! Jelas jelas kau meremas payudara besar yeoja itu di depan mataku , masih saja kau bilang salah paham, oh tuhan dimana kau letakkan otak bodohmu kris heh''ejek tao menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

''tapi aku-''

''sstttt cukup kris , aku muak mendengar keterangan mu yang sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal''ujar tao meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya pertanda menyuruh kris diam.

''mian he''ujar kris.

''tapi percayalah tao, sumpah aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan yeoja itu, dan mungkin waktu itu aku terhipnotis-''

''oleh kecantikannya''lanjut tao memotong ucapan kris.

''ck basi kris basi woy !''teriak tao.

''aku juga sudah memecat yeoja itu''

''terus kalau kau sudah memecat yeoja sialan itu , aku akan kembali dan menjadi pandamu yang selalu setia manantimu setiap pulang kerja tapi yang dinanti nanti tak kunjung datang, cih menjijikan''ucap tao panjang lebar.

''demi tuhan tao aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, aku waktu itu hanya khilaf''

''jangan bawa bawa nama tuhan kris ! Omonganmu itu susah untuk di percaya ! Biarkanlah aku kris, lepaskan aku, dan kau pun bebas mau bersetubuh dengan namja atau yeoja lain''ujar tao mengalah dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan kris, tapi namja tinggi berambut blonde itu tidak tinggal diam, hey tao ! Tak tau kah kau , selama ini dia mencarimu dan meninggalkan seluru perkerjaan nya yang terbengkalai eoh ?!

Grep

Kris menahan lengan tao dan membalikkan tubuh kurus itu menghadapnya.

''apa llagi kris?''tanya tao bosan.

''beri aku kesempatan satu lagi, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya baby''mohon kris.

''ck kau kira semudah membalikan telapak tangan eoh? ''kesal tao dan mebolak balikan telapak tangan nya di depan wajah kris , mempraktekkan nya.  
Kris menangkap tangan tao dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu sayang.

''aku janji baby''bisik kris lembut.

''baby''

''zzzzz''

Ternyata tao sudah tidur mendadak, kris mengangkat badan kurus tao dan memasukkan ke dalam mobil nya, melajukan mobilnya menuju apartement mereka.

.

Sesampainya di apartement, kris membaringkan tubuh tunangannya itu pelan, dan mengganti baju kusut tao dengan piama bermotif panda.

''mian he baby, aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi, dan tak akan menyakiti mu lagi janji''bisik kris dan mencium lembut wajah tao lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah tunangannya itu , memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan dekapan hangatnya.  
Setelah kris memasuki alam mimpinya, si nakal tao membuka sebelah matanya mengintip tunangan yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya ini, lalu tersenyum, terkikik sendiri mendengar ucapan kris saat memohon kepadanya tadi, lalu tao mengecup rahang tegas kris dan kembali memasuki alam mimpinya guna memimpikan author #plak di gampar readers, hey wajarkan kalau tao memimpikan ibunya, kan author ibunya tao dan taemin bapak nya #ngawur , back to story.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan mereka semakin membaik, dan semakin harmonis, tapi tao masih saja menggunakan barang barang yang harus di jauhi manusia itu, kris pun tidak memberi jatah belanja bulanan untuk tao, semua kebutuhan biar kris yang membelinya.

Tapi karena tao sudah sangat kecanduan lebih tepatnya bergantung sama obat itu dengan membulatkan tekatnya , tao mendantangi appa nya untuk meminta uang membeli barang kesayangannya itu, tapi apa dia mendapat pukulan telak dari sang appa seperti saat ini.

''awas brengsek jangan halangi aku !''

Plakk !

sebuah cap telapak tangan terjejak di pipi namja manis  
bermarga Huang itu, meninggalkan jejak berwarna  
merah yang sangat kontras, bukannya dia diam tapi  
apa?! dia -namja cantik- tambah kesenangan mendapat  
sebuah tamparan itu, bahkan dia semakin membuat  
sang ayah ingin kembali mendarat kan tamparan atau pukulan keras itu ke tubuhnya dan wajahnya itu, entah  
lah dia merasa 'keenakan' di tampar atau di pukul  
sampai babak belur seperti itu, ada efek kesenangan  
sendiri menjalar ditubuh tinggi kurusnya.

''hey ! Kenapa ?! kau lelah menaparku ! Dasar orang tua  
keparat ! Untuk apa kau membuatku lahir kedunia jika  
untuk membuatku hancur eoh !'' teriak tao dan itu  
membuat sang ayah menamparnya dan meninjunya  
berkali-kali , sang ayah tidak pernah pandang bulu, mau  
itu anaknya atau bukan jika sudah membuat emosi nya tersulut jangan harap dia akan berbaik hati.

''kau ! Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung ! Kau lihat hyung  
mu Huang Yi Xing ! tidak bisa kah kau meniru hyung mu  
yang selalu patuh dan tidak memalukan keluarga  
HUANG !''teriak MR Huang, dan sekali lagi tangan besar  
itu kembali menampar pipi tirus tao , badannya semua  
biru - biru lebam, dengan ujung bibir sedikir robek, mengeluarkan bau amis akibatnya, mata kiri lebam  
hijau dan sedikit bengkak akibat pukulan sadis sang  
ayah.

''cukup ayah ! Ku mohon jangan pukul tao lagi  
ayah''ujar yi xing atau akrab dipanggil lay, menahan  
tangan ayah nya yang hendak menghadiahi sang adik  
sebuah pukulah mentah (again).

''cih ! Kau tidak usah berpura-pura baik dasar ! Namja  
jalang !''sinis tao.

''kau dengar lay ! Apakah pantas kau menganggap  
anak pembawa sial ini dongsaengmu eoh !''

Bugh

Sekali lagi ,tepat di pipi kiri tao kembali mendapatkan  
hadiah bogem mentah dari sang ayah kandung nya  
sendiri, miris memang, tapi tidak untuk namja kurus  
bernama ZiTao ini, dia malah ketagihan !catat !dia  
ketagihan membuat sang ayah emosi dan dia sangat  
ketagihan saat sang ayah memukul habis tubuh dan wajahnya.

Brak

Seorang namja tampan membuka kasar pintu ruangan  
mewah itu ah ani lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu  
ruangan tersebut, terlihatlah namja tampan, tinggi  
berambut blonde dan jangan lupa matanya yang sangat  
tajam itu, membuat siapa saja akan menciut nyalinya  
saat melihat tatapan nya yang err mematikan itu !tapi tidak dengan tao !

''ayah cukup, biar aku yang mengurusnya, dia itu sudah  
tanggung jawabku''tegas namja yang bernama Wu Yi  
Fan atau lebih kerap disapa Kris itu.

''kau bawalah anak sialan ini, aku tak ingin melihat  
anak pembawa sial ini'' ujar MR huang frustasi.

''anak sialan kau bilang ! Hey namja bangsat ! Sialan!  
sialan begini ! Aku ini anakmu ! Darah dagingmu !''  
teriak tao lancang, MR huang yang mendengarnya  
langsung naik pitam, tapi kris segera mencegahnya  
dengan tegas.

''ikut aku, kita pulang''ujar kris dan menyeret lengan  
kurus tao.

''hey kau namja berengsek ! Jangan menyeretku ! Aku  
bisa jalan sendiri !''teriak tao cempreng kepada namja  
tinggi yang menyandang status 'tunangan'' nya itu.  
Tapi kris tak mengindahkannya.

''masuk'' perintah kris.

''CEPAT MASUK !''

''ya ya ya baiklah -,-''malas tao dan mulai masuk  
kedalam mobil sport tunangan nya itu dengan  
memasang wajah -_-

selama di perjalanan pulang tao hanya diam dan  
sesekali bergumam tidak jelas, kalau tidak bergumam  
dia akan tertawa keras, ntah apa yang membuatnya  
senang atau ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya,  
mungkin efek obat yang tadi pagi dia minum, berserta  
alkohol minuman favoritenya, kadang kris berfikir ingin memasukan tao ke panti rehabilitas, tapi dia tidak tega,  
karena di panti itu badan tao-nya akan disuntik dan di  
ikat, kris selalu mengiklaim hanya dirinya yang bisa  
menyembuhkan tunangan nya itu, kris sengaja tidak  
memberi tao uang , kalau keperluan tao biar kris yang  
pergi membelikannya sendiri, jika dia memberi uang ke tao, maka tao akan menggunakannya untuk membeli  
berbagai macam merek minuman dan merek ganja  
lainnya, tapi apa ! tao malah pulang kerumahnya dan  
meminta uang kepada ayah nya, dan berakhir dengan  
pukulan pukulan sadis di wajah dan sekujur tubuh  
kurus nya itu.

.

Setelah sampai di sebuah apartement kris segera  
menyeret masuk tunangan nya itu. Dan mendorong tao duduk di sofa, sedangkan kris pergi  
ke dapur mengambil air dingin dan handuk serta kotak  
P3K, untuk mengobati luka-luka lebam di badan dan  
wajah tunangannya itu, kris benar-benar sangat  
merindukan tao-nya yang dulu, yang polos, yang lugu,  
tapi itu dulu, sebelum tao mengenal barang haram yang membuat namja nya ini seperti kehilangan otaknya. Mata kris membelalak besar, saat melihat tao sedang  
asik menggoreskan silet ke lengan tangannya.

Sret

Kris menahan tangannya dan segera mengambil silet  
tajam itu secara hati-hati, membuat tao yang sedang  
asik dengan dunianya itu kesal.

''wae? Kenapa semua orang tidak bisa melihatku  
tenang sebentar saja''ujar tao kesal dan bersandar di  
punggung sofa, sedangkan kris dengan telaten  
membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari lengan tao.

''untuk apa kau mengobatiku 'kris-ku tersayang' toh  
besok ada tanda baru lagi''ledek tao sinis.

''tidak bisa kah kau diam''tekan kris tajam.

''hm aku akan diam''jawab tao santai dan  
memerhatikan namja tampan dihadapannya yang  
sedang sibuk mengobati luka-luka nya itu. Kris memberikan sedikit alkohol di kapas dan  
membersihlan luka lebam di ujung bibir tao.

''selesai''ujar kris.

''gomawo kris''lirih tao, kris hanya tersenyum dan  
membawa tubuh tao yang mulai sangat kurus itu ke  
dalam pelukannya.

''tao apa kau ingin ikut ke panti rehabilitas''tanya kris  
pelan, tao langsung mendorong tubuh besar kris.

''kau gila ! Aku tidak mau kris ! kenapa tidak sekalian  
saja kau bawa aku kerumah sakit jiwa keparat !''  
marah tao.

''aku pun sebenarnya tidak mau, tapi aku janji akan  
selalu menemanimu tao, percayalah''ujar kris lembut.

''aku tidak mau kris, tolong jangan paksa aku, kalau kau  
bosan dan lelah dengan ku, kau bisa putuskan aku, dan  
kau bebas, begitupun aku'' ujar tao enteng, membuat  
rahang kris memanas dan menggepalkan tangannya  
kesal, hey ! Apakah dia tidak tau kalau kris itu sangat  
mencintainya eoh !

''apa yang kau bilsang tao !''marah kris.

''aku malas mengulangnya''ujar tao dan beranjak  
menuju laci lemarinya.

Tao membuka semua laci seakan mencari sesuatu,  
semua laci telah di periksanya tapi nihil, barang yang  
dicari tidak ada.

''kris keparat ! Kemana kau buang obatku !''teriak tao  
sadis.

''aku sudah membuangnya ! Kau sudah tidak  
membutuhkan barang itu lagi tao''ujar kris

Bughh

Dengan sadisnya tao meninju rahang tegas kris, lalu  
menarik kerah baju kris.

''kenapa kau buang kris ! Keparat!''marah tao dan  
menghempaskan lalu meninju wajah kris bertubi tubi.

Prang

Tao mengambil gelas bir dan melemparnya ke wajah  
kris, membuat gelas itu pecah. Hening Tao terkejut, dengan apa yang di buatnya, dia hampir  
membunuh namja yang dicintainya selama 5 tahun ini,  
namja yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka walaupun  
duka selama 5 tahun ini.  
tao memundurkan langkahnya lalu merosot kelantai,  
matanya menatap darah yang keluar dari pelipis kris, tubuhnya bergetar, melihat namja yang meringis akibat  
ulahnya itu, dia sendiripun tak menyangka akan  
membuat namja yang sangat di cintainya itu tersiksa,  
hanya maaf yang bergumam di bibir tipisnya.

''k-kriss''lirih tao miris, kris menghampiri tao dengan  
susah payah lalu memeluk erat tubuh tao yang mulai  
menggigil hebat, bibir tipisnya yang mulai memucat,  
membuat kris miris melihat kondisi tao, dengan tubuh  
semakin hari semakin kurus, kantung mata yang  
menghitam, benar-benar miris !

''di dingin...ge''lirih tao dan membalas pelukan kris,  
menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada bidang kris.

''aku mencintaimu baby''hanya itu kata kata yang terus  
kris bisikan ke telinga tunangannya itu.

.

Tao berjalan menelusuri lorong kampusnya.

Bugh

Seseorang tak sengaja menabraknya.

''brengsek kau''

marah tao lalu meninju habis wajah  
namja tadi yang menabraknya, entah mengapa tao  
sangat suka melihat darah terus keluar dari wajah  
namja yang di pukulnya itu.

''tao cukup''ujar sahabat tao bernama kai.

''cuih!'' tao meludahi namja yang sudah pinsan dengan  
wajah lebam dimana mana akibat ulah nya itu.

''hey tao, aku punya barang bagus, apa kau mau  
mencobanya?''tanya kai, tao menyeringai lalu  
mengangguk. Setelah sampai di sebuah klub, tao dan kawan kawan  
mulai melakukan pesta narkoba, tao terus meminum  
alkohol yang membuat nya bahagia itu, dan sesekali  
tao menyuntikan sebuah cairan di lengan nya  
membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh, lalu  
kembali meminum pil favorite nya itu.

''ahhhhh''desah nya, kesenangan nya benar-benar  
tidak ada bayangnya. Sedangkan kai sedang menggendong namja cantik  
yang ada di gendongannya dan membawanya menuju  
kamar sebelah.

''hey tao-ah kau sudah banyak memakainya, sekarang  
giliranku''ucap teman tao, tao hanya menggedikkan  
bahunya dan melempar jarum suntikan itu ke arah  
temannya, dan temannya menyambutnya dengan  
senang hati.

.

.

Di lain tempat kris terus mencari tunangan nya itu,  
semua klub telah di datanginya, tapi tidak ada dia  
menemukan namja cantik-nya itu.

Drttttt...drttttt

''ya, lay apa kau sudah mendapat kabarnya?''

''...''

''mwo ! Aku segera kesana !'' kris membanting setir  
mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit  
yang di beri tahu lay tadi. Setelah sampai kris segera berlari menelusuri ruangan  
putih itu, lalu berhenti di depan ruangan UGD, menatap  
miris kerah namja cantiknya yang sedang di periksa  
oleh dokter itu.

.

''pagi baby'' bisik kris dan memeluk pinggang tao dari  
belakang.

''KRIS ! Oh my ! Kau mengangget kan ku ! Pagi'' kaget  
dan jawab tao lalu ikut tersenyum. Kris mencium kilas bibir tunangannya itu, lalu tao  
membalasnya dengan HOT KISS.

''wow'' bangga kris saat tautannya terpisah.

''kenapa? Kau tidak membiarkan ku istirahat sebentar  
tadi malam''ujar tao, kris hanya terkekeh, saat  
mengingat aktivitas s*x mereka tadi malam, di mana  
saat tao terus mendesah dan meneriaki namanya itu.

''aku mencintaimu''bisik kris.

''aku tidak perlu menjawab, kau sendiri juga tau kalau  
aku juga mencintaimu'' jawab tao enteng dan  
mengedikkan bahunya santai.

Sedangkan kris hanya terkekeh.  
dia tau kalau tao itu tidak suka acara-acara romantis-  
romantis yang menggelikan itu.

.

.

''appa aku minta uang, kris tidak mau memberiku jatah,  
aku butuh uang, nanti tagihannya kau minta saja  
sendiri''ujar tao enteng dan itu membuat sang appa  
langsung naik darah, benar-benar anaknya yang satu  
ini,tidak tau sopan santun selalu seenak jidatnya terus -  
pikir sang appa.

''kau ! Brengsek !anak pembawa sial ! Kris tidak  
memberi uang karena kau selalu saja menghamburkan  
uang Keparat ! Jangan harap aku akan memberimu  
uang !''teriak MRhuang marah.

''cih !tidak usah berteriak dasar tua bangka !'' ejek tao  
sinis dan itu membuat MR huang naik pitam.

''KAU !KELUAR !''

''tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan keluar ''ujar tao sinis  
lalu pergi meninggalkan sang ayahnya yang  
menatapnya jengkel, tao membanting pintu ruangan  
sang ayah kesal.

''brengsek ! Orang tua pelit !'' gumam tao berang, dan  
tao sempat berpaspasan dengan kakak nya 'lay'

''cih, kau selalu yang dibanggakan si tua itu,  
heran''sinisnya dan mendorong pundak lay, dan  
akibatnya lay terjatuh ke lantai, tao hanya menatap  
kakaknya sinis.

''segitu saja sudah jatuh dasar namja lemah !''ujar tao  
dan menendang pinggang lay, dan itu membuat sang  
empunya meringis sakit.

''hoy !HUANG Zi TAO !apa yang kau lakukan eoh !OH  
TUHAN !''teriak mR Huang frustasi, lalu membantu lay  
berdiri.

''kau tidak tau kalau hyungmu ini sedang hamil eoh !dia  
bisa ke guguran bodoh ! Astaga ! Dosa apa hamba  
mempunyai anak sialan ini !''frustasi MR huang sangat  
frustasi.

''biarkan saja aku tak peduli ! Kalau kau menyesal  
kenapa kau membuatku namja tua sialan '' Plak tao langsung terpental kebelakang akibat tamparan  
keras dari sang appa.

bugh  
''anak keparat !''

Bugh  
''anak sialan''

Bugh

''anak pembawa sial''

Bugh

Nafas MR huang naik turun akibat emosi, sedangkan tao  
sudah tepar di lantai sembari tertawa tidak karuan.

''kau tidak apa-apa tao?''tanya lay dan mencoba  
membantu sang adik.

''jangan sentuh aku''kecam tao dan mendorong lay  
kasar.

''arghhhh'' erang lay saat punggungnya terbentur  
dinding.

''lay'' teriak namja yang baru saja datang dari  
kantornya.

''gwanchana baby?''tanya namja tampan itu dan  
membantu lay.

''suho lebih baik kau bawa istrimu ke kamar''ujar MR  
huang, suho mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh  
lemah istrinya menuju kamar.

''kau ! Jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki mu kerumah  
ini lagi ! Pergi''teriak MR huang penuh emosi.

''fine ! Aku akan pergi ! Akupun tak sudih ! Menjadi  
keluarga bangsat ini'' teriak tao lalu pergi dengan  
langkah gontai meninggalkan rumahnya.

''astaga baekhyun lihat kelakuan anakmu''lirih  
chanyeol -MR huang- dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

Tao melangkah gontai , badan kurus nya terus  
melangkah menuju gundukan dimana sang umma telah  
tertidur lelap di dalamnya, memeluk batu nisan yang  
terukir nama Huang Baekhyun itu erat. ''umma apa aku nakal, sehingga membuat appa selalu  
emosi? Aku hanya menggunakan obat itu untuk  
bersenang senang, aku sangat bahagia saat aku  
menyentuh dan memakai barang itu umma, percayalah  
aku tidak gila, buktinya aku masih menyayangi umma  
dan mencintai namja keparat si kris itu hahaha benar - benar''curhat tao. ''umma, jangan nangis ne, aku mau pulang dulu, maaf  
umma sekarang aku bukanlah namja polos yang  
cengeng lagi, walaupun appa selalu membenciku tapi  
yang terpenting tunangan ku selalu menjagaku''lirih tao  
lalu mengecup batu nisan itu, berjalan perlahan  
meninggalkan makam sang umma tercintanya.

''eugh sial, kenapa kepalaku ! Brengsek arghhhhh!''  
teriak tao dan berusaha terus berjalan menuju  
apartement nya.

Brughtt

Tao menghempaskan badan kurusnya ke atas kasur  
kamarnya, tao sengaja tidak menghidupkan lampu  
apartementnya, tau sendirilah, sekarang tao sedang  
menangis, dia tak ingin ada yang melihatnya, tapi  
percaya kah kalian! Tao menangis hanya sebentar, lalu  
merogo sakunya, mengambil pil yang tadi dia beli di club, hanya ini penenangnya.

''ahhhh''desah tao saat pil itu tertelan di  
tenggorokannya.

''dunia hanya milik ku keekkekekkeke''kekeh tao  
seperti orang kurang waras, lalu pergi kekamar mandi  
dan mengambil silet lalu menggores goreskan asal silet  
itu ke lengannya, kebiasaan tao, baginya ini adalah  
kesenaangan saat darah darah pekat itu keluar dari  
lengan nya, tao merasa benar-benar nikmat saat benda tajam itu beradu menyayat lengan nya, sampai  
membuat nya ketagihan sesekali tertawa melihat  
darah darah yang menurutnya sungguh sangat imut itu.

Brak

''TAO !''bentak kris dan menarik kasar lengan tao.

''apa kris sayang?''tanya tao lebih tepatnya merancau,  
kris tau pasti tunangannya ini kembali menyentuh  
benda sialan itu.  
Kris tak mengindahkan pertanyaan tao, dia merobek  
kemejanya dan menalikan kain itu ke lengan tao agar  
darah yang mengalir itu berhenti.

''apa yang kau lakukan tao, tolong jangan siksa dirimu  
baby''ujar kris lembut, membuat tao membuka  
matanya setengah, benar benar seperti orang yang  
kegangguan jiwa.

''aku tidak menyiksa diriku kris sayang, itu sangat  
menyenangkan you know''rancau tao dengan mata  
panda sayunya dan tersenyum tipis melihat lengannya  
yang berbalut kemeja kris tadi.

Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Tao kembali merogo sakunya, dan mengambil pil itu,  
kris yang melihatnya langsung geram dan merampas  
kasar pil itu dari tangan tao, tao yang kesal lalu  
mengejar kris menuju kamar mandi, sayang ! Kris telah  
membuang benda itu ke dalam kloset.

''keparat kenapa kau buang bajingan !''teriak tao kesal  
menatap nanar kloset itu, sungguh hatinya benar benar  
dongkol.

''kau tidak butuh itu tao''ujar kris dan memeluk tao, tapi  
tao mendorong tubuh kris kasar.

''AKU BENCI PADAMU KRIS ! AKU MUAK ! AKU MUAK  
PUNYA TUNANGAN SEPERTI MU KRIS ! AKU INGIN KITA  
BERAKHIR ! AKU LELAH BERSAMAMU KRIS !  
KEPARAT !''teriak tao murka, kris kembali memeluk  
badan kurusnya.

''kau tidak lelah baby, ini hanya masalah waktu, kau  
tidak muak denganku baby', aku mencintaimu'' bisik  
kris lembut.

''ku mohon berikan benda itu, aku membutuhkannya,  
ku mohon'' mohon tao menatap kris dengan mata yang  
berkaca-kaca.

''arghhhhh sakit, kris,,,,berikan kepadaku kris, ku  
mohon , tolong ini benar benar sakit kris'' ringis tao  
kesakitan, kris hanya miris melihat nasib tunangan  
yang ia cintai ini.

''aku mencintaimu tao, aku mencintaimu''hanya itu  
kata-kata atau tepat nya bisikkan yang selalu kris  
bisikkan dengan lembut kenamja manisnya itu.

.

.

''bagaimana ke adaan lay?'' tanya chanyeol, suho  
hanya mengusap wajahnya.

''kandungannya melemah ayah, nyaris keguguran''lirih  
suho dan mengusap wajah damai lay saat tertidur.

''anak itu benar-benar''

''sabarlah ayah, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan  
berubah kembali seperti tao yang dulu'' ujar suho  
menatap ayah mertuanya itu iba.

''semoga''lirih chanyeol dan meninggalkan kamar anak  
dan menantunya itu. Seperginya chanyeol sang mertua, suho memeluk  
istrinya dan mengusap pelan perut dimana di situ ada  
buah hatinya dengan lay.

''hey baby, jangan nakal, kasihan umma mu sayang,  
appa menyayangimu'' bisik suho dan mengecup perut  
buncit lay.

''eughhh'' Dengan perlahan lay membuka pelan matanya,  
kepalanya benar-benar pusing, suho tersenyum melihat  
istrinya bangun.

''ada apa sayang? Butuh sesuatu eum?''tanya suho dan  
membantu lay bagun lalu menyandarkan punggung lay  
di kepala ranjang, lay hanya menggeleng pelan.

''bagaiamana ke adaan baby?''tanya lay dan mengusap  
pelan perutnya, suho tersenyum lalu ikut mengusap  
perut istrinya itu pelan.

''baby baik baik saja sayang'' jawab suho.

''hyung, apa tao bisa berubah seperti dulu eum?''tanya  
lay, suho mendekap istrinya itu yang akan mulai  
terisak.

''tenang baby, tao pasti bisa seperti dulu,  
berdoalah''ujar suho dewasa.

''huks aku merindukan tao yang dulu hyung, huks,  
umma pasti menangis melihat keadaannya yang  
seperti ini huks''tangis lay pecah sudah, hatinya sakit,  
benar-benar sakit, melihat perubahan sang adik  
kecilnya itu.

''hey, lihat aku baby, jangan menangis kasihan uri  
agyea, jangan menangis lagi ne, aku yakin tao pasti  
bisa berubah, jangaan menangis ne, nanti agyea kita  
ikut menangis''bisik suho lembut, lay mengusap air  
matanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

. Kris berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang UGD  
tersebut.

Cklek.

''bagaimana ke adaan tao dok?'' tanya kris tidak  
sabaran.

''kita perlu bicara tuan wu, ikut saya'' ujar sang dokter  
tanpa babibu kris mengikuti langkah dokter yang  
bername tag Choi Siwon itu menuju ruangan nya.

''jadi bagaimana dok?'' tanya kris setelah di persilahkan  
duduk oleh siwon.

''maaf tuan wu, menurut pemeriksaan tao terkena -''

.

.

Kris berjalan menelusuri taman dengan tao yang ada di  
gendongannya.  
lengan kurus tao terangkul di leher kokoh kris,  
langkahnya terus menelusuri taman dimana pertama  
kali dia menyatakan perasaan nya kenamja manisnya,  
dimana dia dan tao menyatukan bibir mereka di taman ini, dimana dia dan tao langsungkan pertunangan  
mereka di taman ini.

''sudah ku bilang kris lebih baik aku berjalan saja, lagian  
aku juga masih kuat''bisik tao lemah.

''tidak apa baby, bukannya kau suka aku gendong  
eum?'' tanya kris.

''ck, tapi aku kan berat kris''ujar tao. -berat bagaimana, semenjak kau kecanduan sampai  
kau kehilangan 20 kilo badanmu tao-fikir kris miris,  
melihat badan tao sangat kurus.

''tidak baby kau tidak berat''bisik kris, tao hanya  
tersenyum.

''kris kau tau, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai  
kekasih tampan dan sempurna sepertimu kris, kau  
baik, kau setia, kau selalu ada untuk ku kris, aku sangat  
mencintaimu''bisik tao lemah, kris berusaha tidak  
menjatuhkan air matanya, mendengar penuturan tao. ''saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasih mu, dan pada  
waktu itu appa tak menyetujui nya sampai kau terus  
meyakinkan appa'' ''saat aku menjadi seorang pecandu kau terus saja setia  
padaku kris, aku salut padamu, apakah kau masih  
mencintaiku eum?''

''aku selalu mencintaimu tao''jawab kris dan mencium  
lengan tao.  
''bagus''lirih tao.

''kris aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untukmu''

''aku akan mendengarnya baby''

I coincidentally heard news about you  
are you doing well? I think I'm doing well It's a relief  
I seem happy I thought I'd still be struggling Feeling a  
bit lonely (feeling depressed) I kept wandering through  
past memories The deeper the night grew I needlessly  
got a bit sad .

When I miss you (so good bye, good bye)  
When I long for you even more I blankly lay there,  
blankly lay there Eventually,  
not going to sleep Even when I miss you (so good bye,  
good bye) .

Even when I think of you more I am alright,  
I am alright,  
I am alright If only you are happy It feels like I am  
floating in the air It's a problem that doesn't  
necessarily need a conclusion If it awakens like last  
night's dream, it all scatters If I try to approach you,  
you keep getting farther,  
why do you keep getting farther When I was with you,  
before I let you go I loved you with all my strength So I  
have no regrets I thought the person for you was me  
But I guess it's not When I miss you (so good bye, good bye)

When I long for you even more I blankly lay  
there,  
blankly lay there Eventually,  
not going to sleep Even when I miss you (so good bye,  
good bye)

Even when I think of you more I am alright,  
I am alright, I am alright If only you are happy The road I took to  
take you home,

the coffee we drank together The book we read  
together,  
the drama we watched together I long for all these  
things so much The road I took to take you home, the coffee we drank together The book we read  
together,  
the drama we watched together I long for all these  
things so much (beast-when i miss you)

-''maaf tuan wu , tapi memang begitu, bahwa tao  
mengidap HIV aids''jawab DR siwon, kris hanya  
menggeleng tidak percaya.

''apa tidak bisa di sembuhkan dok?''

''bisa tapi itu tidak menjamin 100%, aku mempunyai  
teman di amerika, dia pasti bisa membantu mu''- air mata kris tidak dapaat di tahan lagi, air bening itu  
menjalari melewati pipi tegasnya saat mengingat ingat  
kata dokter bahwa namja cantiknya itu terkena HIV,  
penyakit tersadis yang bersarang ditubuh namja  
cantiKnya.

''kau tau kris, aku selalu menanyikan lagu itu di saat  
aku merindukanmu'' bisik tao lemah.

''Ni-ga haengbokhadamyeon nan''lirih tao.

''aku sudah tidak kuat kris'' lirih tao.

''tenanglah baby aku akan mengusahakan semuanya  
untukmu, bertahan lah ne, besok kita akan ke amerika  
menjalani pengobatanmu''

''apakah nanti kau selalu di sampingku kris''

''aku selalu di samping mu baby, percayalah, aku tak  
akan meninggalkanmu barang sedetik pun, pegang  
ucapanku''

.

Kris memeluk pinggang tao dengan posesive sekarang mereka sedang menuju masuk kedalam pesawat, kris benar benar nekat membawa tao berobat keluar negri tepatnya amerika, dimana siwon memberikan alamat temannya yang pernah mengurusi kasus penyakit ganas seperti yang di derita tao saat ini.

kris memasangkan sabuk pengan  
man dipinggang tao, dia setia menggenggam tangan tao, dia benar benar tidak merasa jijik terhadap tunangannya yang mengidap penyakit ganas itu, malah kris selalu meyakinkan tao dan memberinya semangat bahwa dia pasti bisa sembuh.

.

.

Seperti sekarang ini kris sedang menemani tao terapi dan tao sempat koma selama beberapa hari akibat inveksi di bagian tenggorokannya, bukan HIV saja yang bersarang ditubuhnya tapi juga kanker tenggorokan dan itu membuat kris terpukul tapi dia tidak pernah memeprlihatkan wajah sedihnya didepan sang tunangan, kris selalu menampakkan wajahnya yang cerah agar tao juga ikut semangat tentunya.

''my fiance how the dok?''tanya kris dengan inggrisnya yang fasih.

''he was suffering from cancer in his throat, making  
him to lose his vocal cords''

Deg

Mwo ! tao akan kehilangan pita suaranya? Siapa yang tidak akan terpukul melihat orang yang kau sangat cintai mendapat penyakit ganas dan yang lebih parah nya dia akan kehilangan suaranya , permanen.  
Apa yang harus kris jelaskan jika tunangannya itu sudah siuman.

''are you ok?'' tanya sang dokter yang bername tag lee donghae.

''What there is no way that he can recover and return  
to normal vocal cords?''tanya kris.

''no, if you make donation, inveksi later will  
be back, and it made for his life''jelas sang dokter.

''Well, thank you very much doc, I excused''ujar kris sopan dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter.

Kris bersukur karena dokter berhasil membuat penyakit HIV itu pergi dari tubuh tao, tapi apa tao bisa menerima kalau suaranya hilang?

.

tao membuka pelan matanya saat merasakan bau obat obattan khas rumah sakit membuat kepala nya sedikit pusing, tao mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi percuma suaranya telah tiada.

Cklekk

''hy how are you?''sapa dokter dan memeriksa keadaan tao yang mulai membaik.

''mmm...''ujar tao dengan bahasa isarat (ada apa denganku dok? Kenapa dengan suaraku?''

''sorry, you've lost your voice tape because you have  
cancer in your throat, because your throat  
inveksi, sorry we only managed to cure her cancer  
and HIV disease nesting in your body''jelas sang dokter panjang lebar, tao hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan menerima ke adaannya sekarang.

''finished his examination, now you rest ok''ujar sang dokter, tao hanya mengangguk, dokter muda itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tao.

Cklek

''hy baby bagaimana ke adaanmu?''tanya kris yang datang membawa buah buahan, tao hanya mengangguk.

''jangan patah semangat baby, aku akan menjadi pelengkapmu dan selau setia berada di sampingmu''ujar kris lembut, tao hanya mengangguk lagi, dan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan buah yang tadi telah dipotong kris.

.

5 tahun kemudian.

''ummaaaaa, zi fan mendapat nilai 100 umma lihat lah''

teriak namja kecil berlari memeluk sang umma yang  
sedang asik di dapur, namja cantik itu membalikkan  
badannya dan menyambut kedatangan anaknya yang  
berumur 4 tahun itu.

''eummm''lenguh tao sang namja cantik senang dan  
mengacungkan dua jempolnya, ya ! Tao berhasil  
melewati masa tersuramnya, tapi sayang tuhan  
mengambil suaranya sehingga tao kini lebih tepatnya  
dengan ke adaan bisu, tapi tuhan selalu adil bukan? tao  
di karuniai anak bernama wu zi fan, dan suami nya wu yi fan a.k.a kris yang selalu ada untuknya.

''hy baby'' bisik kris dan memeluk tao dari belakang,  
tao membalas memeluk kris dan tersenyum senang  
lalu mengecup kilat bibir sang suami.

''umma appa aku kok tidak di peluk''kesal zi fan  
menghentak kan kaki kecilnya.

''mmmmm'' tao terkekeh lalu mengangguk dan  
memeluk anaknya.

''hari ini kita main kerumah kakek ne'' ujar kris, tao dan  
zi fan mengangguk senang.

.

.

END

Ok. Author lelah izinkan author istirahat dipangkuan suami author lee taemin :D

So, sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya, muachhhhh

''aigoooo cucuku'' teriak chanyeol dan memeluk zi fan.

''hy tao bagaimana kabarmu saeng?''tanya lay dan  
memeluk tao, tao tersenyum lalu mengangkat  
jempolnya.  
dan mengambil ahli menggendong anak kedua lay.  
Suho dan kris tersenyum melihat istri mereka masing  
masing, sedang kan zi fan dan myunjoong -anak pertama sulay- asik dengan kakeknya -chanyeol-. Sebuah rintangan pasti ada jalan keluarnya bukan?  
setiap penderitaan pasti akhirnya akan bahagia karena  
tuhan itu maha adil, , dan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin  
di dunia ini, jika TUHAN mengizinkannya, begitulah yang  
terjadi dengan jalan takdir Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao ^^.

END

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
